Rise of Darkness
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: A collection of drabbles circling around the episode Ladybug. Featuring Protective/Dark Adrien. (Now renamed Darien for...reasons.)
1. Chapter 1

"Because we're friends, aren't we?" Adrien's chilling gaze turned from Lila to the area across the seine from them.

Lila froze, eyes drifting over to Nathalie.

The Agrestes' assistant gave her a nod before rolling up the window, the car leaving the parking space and driving away.

Lila turned her full attention to Adrien, biting her lip as she stared at him. The venom he had given her with his stare and with his words was horrifying, matched by only the cruelest people. It was haunting, really.

Finally, Lila spoke. She refused to withdraw her accusation on Marinette no matter what the model said, or what Natalie indicated. "Oh, is that so?" She hummed, snarling. "You didn't act like we were just now. And you didn't when I was trying to rid the school of that…that…vi-"

"You're right, Lila." Adrien said, voice deep, threatening. "I didn't. And you didn't, did you?"

Lila couldn't find an answer to that.

"Now, Lila. I'm going to be clear with you. You can threaten me, tell me the same things you've told everyone who exposes you. You can promise to make my life miserable; you can tear away my friends, pry my grip of them off. And though my being an Agreste, doesn't scare you, I should tell you. There's one particular thing you should know one thing about me."

Lila turned her full attention to him, eyebrows narrowed. "What's that?"

Adrien's frown transformed into a smile, malicious by nature, his eyes sweeping toward her. "I'm a black cat, Lila. I look all sweet and innocent, but…if you cross me…I'm nothing but bad luck."

"Did you just threaten me?" Lila demanded to know. "Did you-?"

"No." Adrien's grin, Lila was sure, would haunt her forever. "It's a promise. You'd better watch your back, Lila. An Agreste never breaks his word."

Lila sat stunned as Adrien smiled brightly, returning back to his usual state, waving the photographer and makeup artist back over.

Perhaps…she could think up a lie to tear away her curse on Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

"Like you said, things aren't always what they seem at first sight." Lila smirked at Marinette, wandering away from the girl, a devilish look on her face.

Marinette stared after her, letting out a low growl as the vixen marched away, down the stairs.

At the third to the last step, Lila turned her head, staring up at the third floor, an eyebrow raised. Fear flashed into her face for a moment, then she continued marching on her way. Marinette blinked after her, turning her face to the floor above her, following Lila's line of sight.

There, up the stairs to left, stood Adrien, staring down at Lila as she retreated, face twisted into a hideous smile.

Marinette stared up at him, drawing all her courage to approach him. Taking a deep breath, she advanced up the stairs, his attention immediately drawn to her.

A genuine grin spread across his face; his haunting visage gone. "Marinette! I assume your expelled sentence has been released?"

"I think…" Marinette paused. She knew it was him, she was absolutely positive. Lila wouldn't bend to the will of anyone else. "…you already know the answer."

His gentle nod answered her query.

"Were you the one who convinced Lila to tell the tru…well, to lie again? To prove I'm innocent?"

Adrien nodded again, a scowl sweeping across his face as the liar's name was brought up.

"You're right, Marinette. I did talk to Lila about it." Adrien told her, his smile returning after a split second. "You should go tell Alya. She's been worried sick and is still inspecting. She'll be relieved to have you back."

Marinette nodded, not wanting to leave him, curious on how he knew about Alya, but also wanted to get away from the boy who obviously was ready to lash out if anyone came any closer. Also, it was only a matter of time before her stammering overtook her.

She decided to meet herself halfway and stay for only a few seconds more.

"Thank you, Adrien." Marinette said, throwing her arms around him and hugging, giving him as big of a squeeze as she could.

Adrien hugged back, and she could've sworn she heard a purr arise from his throat. "If Lila steps out of line again…tell me." He commanded, and she realized it was a growl she had heard instead. "I'll get her to back off."

"Um…" Marinette paused, drawing back. "I will, Adrien."

He nodded for a third time, turning back to gaze at Lila as she exited the school, the Italian female retreating.

Marinette turned and fled, not wanting to see his horrifying expression any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrol came later on that same day, the night air crisp and clean. Ladybug smiled as she landed at her and Chat Noir's organized meeting spot, glad to be away from the hectic day at school.

She was finally free.

Chat Noir stood a few feet away from her, looking at something in his hand, ears flattened tightly against his head. They twitched as she neared, but no other sign showed that he knew about her presence.

She approached, curiously looking over his shoulder.

"Look what I found." He whispered softly once she was only a few inches away. In his hands lay a brand new Eiffel Tower Keychain, rid of any dirt.

"Oh…Bug-uette." Ladybug guessed, staring at the charm.

"I…I looked for it after the battle. After you left. I was hoping maybe, just maybe, you actually had brought her back, and we had just not seen her. But…guess I was wrong. Again." He cracked a smile, fake, tired, and all too sarcastic.

"Oh, Chat…" Ladybug murmured, sympathy rising up in her chest.

Chat's slumped figured straightened suddenly, a frown appearing on his lips.

"She's gone now, I suppose. Nothing we can do about it." Chat Noir lamented, flipping over his hand so that the keychain fell to the ground.

Ladybug, surprised, bent down, catching it before it hit the cold surface. "Chat! Why'd you do that?"

"She's dead, Ladybug. Bug-uette's dead. What are we supposed to do with it? Keep it as a 'souvenir'? What for, even? No sense remembering the dead."

"Why so cold?" Ladybug snapped, cradling it to her chest. "You're never like this!"

"Like this?" Chat Noir inquired, gesturing to his entire self. "You mean what? Unfeeling? Angry? Frustrated?"

She mumbled her agreement to every adjective.

"Let's just say I witnessed a lot of people being horrifyingly wicked today, and I got fed up with it. So, in return, I threatened them."

Ladybug's blood ran cold, her face paling several shades. It wasn't from his expression, chilling and dark, but from the implication behind his words.

He had become cold and calculating to defeat someone of similar skill, or he had out schemed the schemer, or out lied the lier, or…

Chat Noir had done something which he had sworn he would never do.

Ladybug gazed up at him, and though his eyes were emeralds instead of jade stones, and his onyx pupil was but a sliver instead of an orb, she saw a familiar face staring back.

The same expression schooled by Adrien when he had told her he had gotten Lila to lift Marinette's sentence, the same glare he had watched Lila leave with.

Chat Noir was every bit as menacing as Adrien Agreste had been in that moment, and Ladybug shivered, gazing at the haunting face she knew she could never forget.


End file.
